winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Winx Club - Episode 423
Bloom's Trial (Bloom's Challenge in the Nickelodeon dub) is the twenty-third episode of the fourth season of Winx Club. Synopsis To protect Roxy, Bloom fights Nebula, Major Fairy of War, with the agreement that she drops her campaign for revenge if Bloom wins. Bloom wins and Nebula has to honor their agreement. The Winx are given a life reviving spell by the Ethereal Fairies which could be used to revive someone who is dead. Major Events *Bloom fights Nebula, and Nebula is defeated. *Morgana drops her campaign for revenge. *The Ethereal Fairies give the Winx the final gift of destiny: the Gift of Darkness, which can be used to save someone from death, but it can only be used once. *The Earth Fairies start to realize revenge isn't always the answer. *The Winx learn there is a connection between Roxy and Morgana. Debuts *Gift of Darkness Characters *Winx Club **Bloom **Stella **Musa **Flora **Aisha **Tecna *Wizards of the Black Circle **Ogron **Gantlos **Duman **Anagan *Specialists **Riven **Helia **Nabu **Sky **Brandon **Timmy *Roxy *Nebula *Aurora *Morgana *Klaus Spells Used *Ice Wall- Used by Bloom four times to defend herself. *Dart] - Used by Bloom against Nebula. *Ice Flame - Used against Nebula and the iceberg. Voice Cast Original/Italian Coming soon... Rai English *Angela Galluppo as Bloom *Jennifer Seguin as Stella *Holly Gauthier-Frankel as Flora *Anik Mattern as Musa *Jodie Resther as Tecna *Lucinda Davis as Aisha *Sarah Camacho as Roxy *Danny Brochu as Sky *Mark Hauser as Brandon *Martin Watier as Helia *Mitchell Rothpan as Riven *Michael Tarmush as Timmy *Todd Fenell as Nabu Nickelodeon *Molly C. Quinn as Bloom *Amy Gross as Stella *Alejandra Reynoso as Flora *Morgan Decker as Tecna *Romi Dames as Musa *Keke Palmer as Aisha *Liliana Mumy as Roxy *Matt Shively as Sky *Adam Gregory as Brandon *Charlie Schlatter as Timmy & Gantlos *Sam Riegel as Riven *David Faustino as Helia *Will Blagrove as Nabu *Bumper Robinson as Anagan *Yuri Lowenthal as Ogron *Josh Keaton as Duman Scripts Coming soon... Songs Rai English Coming soon... Nickelodeon Coming soon... Trivia *This one of a few times when Bloom makes a move on instinct alone. *This is the last time the Winx are seen in their Lovix forms.. Mistakes *When the Winx were in Sibylla's cave, Roxy's sleeves were missing. Besides, Roxy should appear in her explorer outfit, not civilian one. *When the Winx were in Sibyllia's cave, Roxy's shoulder was the color of her skin, and then turned into the color of her top when it was supposed to be green. *The official Winx Club site mistakenly gives it the title, "Bloom's Test". Quotes "You're not the legendary warrior you think you are! You're just a coward! You picked on the weakest one of us." '- Bloom' "I don't know what Bloom's up to, but if it's to make her angry she's doing a good job." '- Tecna' "Truth is; Morgana hasn't used you until now because she's been worried that you'd mess up." '- Bloom' "Ice Wall! (deflects the attack) See? That's what I mean. Can't you do any better? If you want me to go get Ogron and his wizards, you'll have to fight me. If I win, you'll free us." '''- Bloom''' "Bloom, I hope you've given this a lot of thought." '- Stella' "''No. I'm using my instincts''." '- Bloom' "Perfect. I feel much better." '- Stella' Videos Rai English Nickelodeon Coming soon... Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 episodes Category:Winx Club Category:Season 4 Category:Rai Dub Category:Nickelodeon Category:Cinélume